musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Job for a Cowboy
Job for a Cowboy is an American death metal band from Glendale, Arizona. Formed in 2003. History Formation and Doom (2003-2006) Job for a Cowboy was founded in Glendale, Arizona during December 2003 by vocalist Jonny Davy, guitarists Ravi Bhadriraju and Andrew Arcurio, bassist Chad Staples, and drummer Andy Rysdam while the band members were no older than 15 and 16. |title=Job for a Cowboy > Biography|last=Deming|first=Mark|work=Allmusic|publisher=Macrovision Corporation|accessdate=2008-08-07}} In 2004, they created a MySpace profile, posted songs online, and immediately began to connect with several worldwide fans. Later that year, Staples and Rysdam left Job for a Cowboy and were replaced by Brent Riggs and Elliott Sellers respectively as bassist and drummer. Traffic to the band's MySpace profile increased exponentially in late 2005 when the band released their first EP, entitled Doom. The EP attracted the attention of Arizona independent label King of the Monsters, who distributed the disc after an initial self-released pressing by the band. Job for a Cowboy extensively promoted their EP, including three performances on the Sounds of the Underground tour. By the end of the year, the band obtained professional management and signed a deal with Metal Blade Records, who reissued Doom with a bonus track. During the same year (2006), Arcurio left the band, and Bobby Thompson joined the group. While Job for a Cowboy was writing material for their first full-length album, Sellers announced that he would be leaving the band to go back to school immediately after recording the album. In search of a permanent drummer, the band then posted a bulletin on Blabbermouth.net, which was seen by Jon "The Charn" Rice. He made a video of himself, posted it on YouTube, and sent the link to the band. Soon after, Rice was incepted into the band. ''Genesis'' (2007-2008) In March 2007, Job for a Cowboy completed their debut full-length album, Genesis. It was recorded at Blue Light Audio Media in Phoenix, Arizona with producer Cory Spotts. It was mixed by Sabbat guitarist Andy Sneap; released on May 15, the album peaked at No. 54 on the Billboard 200, and sold nearly 13,000 copies in its first week, which made Genesis the highest-charting heavy metal debut since Slipknot's 1999 debut album. The album received generally positive reviews, with Kerrang! magazine saying, "an album that quite literally obliterates everyone else currently residing within the death and grind scenes" and "one of the year's most essential metal purchases". In June 2007, the band performed at the Download Festival in Donington Park, England. The group also played at the Sounds of the Underground festival along with Amon Amarth, Chimaira, Gwar, and Shadows Fall. In October, Job for a Cowboy co-headlined the 2007 Radio Rebellion Tour, teaming up with Behemoth, Gojira and Beneath the Massacre. The band featured on the 2008's Gigantour with headliners Megadeth, Children of Bodom, In Flames and High on Fire. In addition, they have been confirmed for a number of festivals during 2008, including Wacken Open Air in Germany and a second appearance at England's Download Festival. Job for a Cowboy have embarked on a U.S. headlining tour in November and December 2008 with supporting acts Hate Eternal and All Shall Perish. In late-2008 guitarist Ravi Bhadriraju left Job for a Cowboy to return to school because he wanted to pursue a more rewarding career in the medical field.; he was replaced with former Despised Icon guitarist, Al Glassman. ''Ruination'' and Gloom (2009-2011) On May 1, 2009, the band announced that they completed recording their second studio album, Ruination, at AudioHammer studios in Sanford, Florida with producer Jason Suecof. The album marks the debut of drummer Jon "the Charn" Rice, who has actually been with the band since the tour for ''Genesis, and also of guitarist Al Glassman. Ruination, was then released on July 7, 2009 worldwide through Metal Blade Records. The album sold around 10,600 copies in the United States in its first week of release to debut at position No. 42 on the Billboard 200 chart.Job for a Cowboy's 'Ruination' Lands On Billboard Chart, blabbermouth.net. Retrieved July 15, 2009. Job for a Cowboy participated in the second Mayhem Festival, playing on the Hot Topic stage along with bands such as Cannibal Corpse and Whitechapel. At the beginning of 2011, the band started work on an EP which was recorded in February at the Audiohammer Studios in Sanford, Florida with producer Jason Suecof. Just before the recording process began, bassist Brent Riggs and guitarist Bobby Thompson departed from the band and were replaced by Nick Schendzielos of Cephalic Carnage and Tony Sannicandro, respectively. On April 13, 2011, a video appeared on the internet of drummer Jon Rice performing a new song in the studio. Job for a Cowboy issued their new EP on June 7, 2011, entitled Gloom, which was only made available for purchase through mail order and digital download. Job for a Cowboy have entered Audio Hammer Studios to begin recording their next effort. The group is working with the production team of Jason Suecof, Eyal Levi of Dååth, and Ronn Miller on the project.Job For A Cowboy Enter The Studio. ThePRP.com. Retrieved October 26, 2011. ''Demonocracy'' and Sun Eater (2012–present) On February 21, 2012, Job for a Cowboy released their first single from their new album Demonocracy, titled "Nourishment Through Bloodshed". It was released via Metal Blade Records' YouTube channel.Job for a Cowboy "Nourishment Through Bloodshed" (Official). YouTube.com/MetalBladeRecords. Retrieved 2012-02-28. On March 20, Job for a Cowboy premiered the song "Black Discharge"Job for a Cowboy Premieres New Song, "Black Discharge". Metal Underground.com. Retrieved 2012-03-26. and on April 2, the song "Imperium Wolves".Job for a Cowboy Streaming New Song, "Imperium Wolves". Guitar World.com. Retrieved 2012-04-02. Demonocracy was released on April 10, 2012 and had first-week sales reaching 4,900 which had it chart at 87 on the Billboard 200."Job for a Cowboy: 'Demonocracy' First-Week Sales Revealed". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved April 19, 2012. That summer they were a part of the Summer Slaughter tour with acts such as Cannibal Corpse, Between the Buried and Me, and The Faceless. On October 21, 2013, the band announced on Facebook they are recording their fourth full-length album. The band's drummer, Jon "The Charn" Rice, announced 8 days after the announcement that he was departing the band.http://www.blabbermouth.net/news/job-for-a-cowboy-drummer-quits/ It was announced on February 5, 2014 that he had joined hard rock band Scorpion Child. On September 23, 2014, the band announced their upcoming album Sun Eater, which was scheduled for release on November 11 via Metal Blade. The band also released their first single from the album titled "Sun of Nihility". The second single released off of Sun Eater was the song "Eating the Visions of God". Musical style The band originally started as a deathcore group, but changed their style to death metal with the release of their first full-length album Genesis. They have been described by The New York Times as "an Arizona band with a guttural, brute-force sound descended (indirectly) from hardcore punk" and "straightforwardly brutal act" by Rolling Stone magazine. The band has played in international music festivals, including Sounds of the Underground, Download Festival, Mayhem Festival, Summer Slaughter and Wacken Open Air. Band members ;Current members *Jonny Davy – lead vocals (2003–present) *Al Glassman – rhythm guitar (2008–present) *Tony Sannicandro – lead guitar, backing vocals (2011–present) *Nick Schendzielos – bass guitar (2011–present) ;Former members *Chad Staples – bass guitar (2003–2004) *Andy Rysdam – drums (2003–2004) *Andrew Arcurio – lead guitar (2003–2006) *Ravi Bhadriraju – rhythm guitar (2003–2008) *Elliott Sellers – drums (2004–2006) *Brent Riggs – bass guitar, backing vocals (2004–2011) *Bobby Thompson – lead guitar (2006–2011) *Jon "The Charn" Rice – drums (2007–2013) ;Session members *Danny Walker – drums (2013–2014) Discography Studio albums ;Extended plays * Doom (2005) * Live Ruination (2010) * Gloom (2011) ;Demos * Demo '04 (2004) ;Singles * "Unfurling a Darkened Gospel" (2009, from Ruination) * "Misery Reformatory" (2011, from Gloom) * "Nourishment Through Bloodshed" (2012, from Demonocracy) Videography ;Music videos References External links * Official website Category:Bands Category:American technical death metal bands Category:American progressive death metal bands Category:American death metal bands Category:American deathcore bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Progressive death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Deathcore bands Category:Musical groups established in 2003 Category:Metal Blade Records artists